Tears
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: /Menangis bukanlah jalan keluar dari suatu permasalahan. Tetapi, menangis dapat mengungkapkan sesuatu... —sesuatu yang tak dapat diungkapkan kata – kata./   RnR? Spoiler retrace 63.


A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction.

By **Siebte Gloxinia**, with love.

.

**Yah~!** Berhubung saya ditemani oleh si plot kelinci yang membuat saya tidak bisa tidur sebelum mengetiknya…

***ditabok plot bunnies***

Then, I'm presenting you… this fict!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki, yay!

Warning: **OOC! ALUR KECEPETAN DAN CACAT HAHAHAHAH (?) banyak typo, so beware. feel ga kerasa T_T  
><strong>

oke, met membaca ^^

.

.

.

_/Menangis bukanlah jalan keluar dari suatu permasalahan./_

/_Tetapi,_ _menangis dapat mengungkapkan sesuatu._/

/—_sesuatu yang tak dapat diunkapkan kata – kata._/

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Apa... itu?"<em>

_ Hanya dia._

_ Hanya dia yang melihat partikel emas menari - nari di depannya._

_ Hanya dia yang dapat mendengar suara - suara aneh tersebut._

_ "Ma... aku takut."_

_ "Nak, aku tak melihat satupun yang kau lihat."_

.

.

.

_ Tidak._

_ Tidak._

_ **Tidak.**_

_ Kau harus lihat._

_**KAU HARUS TAHU.**_

_"Tapi, tapi..."_

_ "Sudahlah. Ibu tak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan, nak."_

_ Ia diam membisu._

_ Mulutnya terkunci untuk mengatakannya._

_ Semuanya._

_ Segalanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Tik, tik, tik._

_Gerimis._

_ "U—ukh..."_

_ Ia mengehela nafas panjang._

_ Ia... menangis._

_ Bersamaan dengan turunnya gerimis, tak ada orang yang melihatnya menangis._

_ Dan inilah kali pertama ia menangis._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"Sssh… panggil namanya, Elliot."_

_ "—namanya …?"_

_ "Sssh… panggil namanya."_

_._

_._

_._

_**ZRASHHHHH!**_

_ Pedih._

_ Marah._

_**Egois.**_

_ "Maaf, Elliot. Kumohon, panggil namanya."_

_ Kelu._

_ Kesal._

_**Benci.**_

_ Ia terperangkap dalam dua pilihan, membiarkan sahabat karibnya mati perlahan kehabisan darah, atau sahabatnya tersebut hidup menderita karena mengikat kontrak ilegal._

_ Ia… masih ingin melihat sahabatnya, lebih lama lagi._

_ Hujan tetap turun, seakan menangis._

_ Hujan tak berhenti. _

_ Ia pun tak berhenti memandang lekat sahabatnya, terbaring lemah dengan darah berceceran._

_ Ia benci._

_ **Sangat benci.**_

_ Keadaan dimana ia harus memilih._

_ "Kumohon, Elliot. **Kumohon!**" _

_ Pintanya —hingga menangis. Menangis meraung – raung, tak peduli dengan sekitarnya._

_ Baginya, saat ini yang terpenting adalah nyawa sahabatnya._

_ **Tuannya.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_**UHUK!"**_

_ Darah._

_ Ia benci hujan, ia benci darah._

_ Darah yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya… terlalu menyayat hati untuk dilihat._

_ Sakit._

_ **"SIAL! SIAL! SIALLL!" **ia terus memukuli tanah yang tak bersalah, yang hanya menjadi saksi bisu atas semua. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia… benci, **benci**, **BENCI **dirinya._

_ Hujan yang turun tak digubrisnya. Tak peduli, hanya Elliot, sahabatnya, tuannya yang harus ia perhatikan._

_ Hanya Elliot, Elliot, Elliot._

_ **"SIAL! ELLIOT! PANGGIL NAMANYA! PANGGIL HUMPTY DUMPTY! PANGGIL!" **_

_Disaat air mata keputusasaan turun dari kelopak matanya…_

_ Disaat semuanya hampir terlambat baginya…_

_ Terdengarlah bisikan kecil dari mulut yang berdarah – darah._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Humpty… Dumpty?"**_

_Bahkan ia tak tahu, sebenarnya kalimat itulah awal dari kehancuran._

_Bagi orang yang menyayanginya._

_Bagi dirinya sendiri._

_Ia menangis untuk kedua kalinya._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**Musim semi.**

Seharusnya, anak - anak seumurannya bermain di taman, atau sekedar membaca buku di bawah pohon karena cuacanya yang bagus. Sayangnya, tidak kepada keluarga Nightray.

"Kau… bangun?"

"…hng?"

"Apanya yang 'hng' hah?" si rambut hitam mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau koma selama 5 hari, tahu!" bentaknya.

"...lalu? Apa yang kulewatkan?" tanyanya lemah. Walaupun temperamennya buruk, ia masih belum cukup tenaga untuk beragumen.

"Tak ada yang spesial."

"Sungguh?"

"Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Ia sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Sibuk, ya..." ujar Elliot lirih.

"Kakakmu baru saja pergi, entah untuk apa."

"Hhh, mereka benar - benar tidak peduli kepadaku, ya... hahaha." Elliot tertawa hambar, "dan apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan di Sabrie?"

DEG.

DEG.

**DEG.**

**ZRAAAAASHHH!**

_Hujan, hal yang ia benci._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tak ada, Elliot. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Kau hanya terpeleset."

_Bohong._

_Kau bohong._

_**BOHONG.**_

_._

_._

_._

**"ELLIOT!" **pekik Vanessa yang terburu - buru membuka pintu.

"Kak Vanessa..."

"Ayah tak bisa menjengukmu." ujar Vanessa sedih.

"Aku tahu, hahaha —**UHUKKKK!**"Elliot batuk... darah.

Darah lagi.

_Si rambut hitam benci hujan._

_ Si rambut hitam benci darah_.

_Si rambut hitam benci air mata._

_Ia benci dengan semua hal yang terlibat dengan tragedi itu._

**"ELLIOT!" **pekik Vanessa dan Reo.

"A_—_aku... aku..." Vanessa terbata - bata. "Aku merasa gagal sebagai kakak."

"Kau ini, apaan sih! Kau ini kakakku, dan tak pantas untuk menangisi hal - hal tak penting!"

"...ya, benar." walaupun begitu, Vanessa tetap menangis. "Maaf, Elly. Aku tak bisa berlama - lama disini. Aku harus membantu ayah. Maafkan aku." keluh Vanessa sambil mengelap air matanya. Sehabis mengecup dahi adik kesayangannya tersebut, ia langsung meninggalkan ruang Elliot dengan langkah gontai. Entah memang ayahnya memberi pekerjaan, atau hanya ia tak tahan melihat adiknya berdarah - darah.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

"Elliot."

"Hng?"

"Aku, benci hujan." ujar Reo datar sambil memandangi jendela. "Jadi, jika aku ditugaskan dalam cuaca hujan, mungkin kerjaku tidak akan maksimal, maafkan aku."

"Alasan macam apa itu?" tanya Elliot dengan nada meninggi, walaupun suaranya masih lemah.

"Aku punya trauma dengan hujan." balasnya pendek.

"Lupakan masa lalumu yang buruk." ujar Elliot. "Kita akan mengukir masa depan bersama - sama, bukan? Semua akan baik - baik saja."

_Yang benar saja..._

_Semua akan baik - baik saja?_

_Kau..._

_Kau hanya tidak tahu._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Semua akan baik - baik saja._

_Semua akan berjalan seperti biasa._

_Bohong._

**BOHONG.**

_Itu hanya diriku yang mencoba meyakinkan._

_Hanya serangkaian kata - kata manis yang mencoba meyakinkannya._

_Lupa._

_Lupa._

_**Lupa.**_

_._

_._

_._

**Musim panas.**

Berenang di pantai pada saat musim panas. Terdengar menggiurkan, bukan? Tetapi tidak bagi kedua orang ini.

"Sekarang musim panas dan seharusnya kau senang, bodoh." ujar Elliot sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau bilang kau benci hujan."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang akan jarang turun hujan, bodoh." sahut Elliot malas. Pandangannya tetap mengarah kearah buku yang ia baca.

"Hentikan kata 'bodoh' mu itu, Elliot." sergahnya cepat.

"Bicara tentang musim panas..." Elliot menutup bukunya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu? Bunga musim panas sangatlah indah."

"Elliot, kau benar - benar seperti perempuan." ejek Reo.

**"—ENAK SAJA!" **bentak Elliot dengan muka memerah. "I_—_ini ajaran Vanessa, tahu!"

Elliot melangkah menjauh dari tempat tadi. Sedangkan Reo hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Gloxinia." desis si rambut hitam.

"Kau tahu bunga ini?" tanya Elliot takjub, tidak menyangka bila sahabatnya itu tahu mengenai bunga.

"Artinya 'cinta pada pandangan pertama', kan?" tanya Reo meyakinkan.

"Lalu, kalau yang ini?" Elliot menunjuk sekuntum bunga.

"Err, Marigold?" Reo memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat - ngingat.

"Ya, artinya 'iri'." ujar Elliot. "Ah, iya. Aku baru ingat."

Elliot seperti mencari sesuatu di taman bunga tersebut.

.

.

.

**"Krisan!"** serunya.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali melihat bunga ini?"

"Tentu saja! Karena ini akan kuberikan padamu!" ujar Elliot.

"Eh...? Um... Maaf." Reo mundur selangkah. "A_—_aku bukan wanita, dan..."

_**"—**_**BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" **sergah Elliot cepat, mukanya memerah. _"—_karena, a_—_arti dari bunga ini..."

.

.

.

"—_**sahabat terbaik."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Bohong._

_Bohong._

_Semua hanya ilusi._

_Semua hanya serangkaian ilusi manis yang tercipta._

_...bohong, pembohong._

_Ia menghancurkan semuanya._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_ **Musim gugur.**_

_ Mungkin tidak ada yang spesial di musim ini._

_ Setidaknya, Ia masih bisa bersyukur._

_ Ia masih bisa melihat sahabatnya tertawa, berjalan, bernafas._

_ Ia masih bisa melihat sahabatnya hidup._

_ Walaupun ia tahu, Elliot mengikat kontrak ilegal dengan Humpty Dumpty._

_ Hanya dia yang tahu._

_ Musim gugur, dimana daun - daun berguguran._

_ Berguguran, berkurang. Seperti sisa waktu sahabatnya di dunia ini._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Musim salju.**

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Reo.

"Melayat ke makam Ernest, Fred, dan Claude." balasnya dingin, sedingin suhu saat ini.

"Aku ikut."

"Tak usah, aku bersama Vanessa dan Hans."

"..." Reo tak ingin melawan tuannya tersebut. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu."

"Huh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Elliot. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu."

"Hhh, terserah kau saja."

"Oh, ya." Elliot memegang buket bunganya dan mengambil sekuntum bunga. "Jaga ini baik - baik."

"Kau pikir aku sudah mati sampai - sampai diberikan bunga untuk orang mati begini?" protes Reo.

"itu bunga hawthorn, bodoh." Elliot tertawa, lalu berjalan menuju kereta kudanya.

_._

_._

_. _

_Hawthorn._

_Artinya **harapan.**_

_Kepada siapakah harapan ini diberikan?_

_Aku?_

_Kepada diriku yang akan membuatmu mati bersimbah darah?_

_Hei..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Musim semi.**

"Hei, Elliot."

Suaranya serak, seperti habis menangis.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu alasan aku membenci hujan?"

"Hmm." Elliot menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Tidak, ceritakan."

Reo mengambil nafas panjang.

"Karena, saat hujan, tak seorang pun dapat mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menangis." tutur Reo.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Elliot memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa menurutmu bagus jika kita menyembunyikan kenyataan?" tegas Reo.

Elliot tertegun, pemikiran macam itu tak pernah terbesit di kepalanya.

"Kau benar, tetapi menangis bukanlah jalan keluar dari suatu permasalahan." balas Elliot.

.

.

.

"Ya." sahut Reo lemas, menyetujui perkataan tuannya.

"Kau sebagai servantku, tidak pantas untuk menangis!" serunya.

"Errr, baiklah."

"Dan kau harus berada di sisiku kemanapun aku pergi." jelas Elliot.

"Sekalipun itu ke kamar mandi?"

**"TIDAK! DAN JANGAN HARAP."** balas Elliot kasar, sedangkan Reo hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan tuannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Laki - laki tak pantas menangis._

_Laki - laki kebanyakan menggunakan logika sebagai solusi masalah, bukan emosi._

_Tapi..._

_Ia terjerat dengan masalah tanpa logika._

_Nyawanya... hanya tinggal sebentar lagi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Musim panas.**

Musim panas, pantai.

Menurut anak – anak, berenang adalah hal paling menggiurkan disaat musim panas.

**Tapi tidak bagi keluarga Nightray.**

"Apa – apaan ini?" Elliot mengacak – ngacak rambutnya.

"Ukh, aku juga tak ingin, tapi mau apalagi?" keluh Vanessa.

"Huh, acara merepotkan." desis Elliot.

"Yang jelas, kata ayah kereta kuda siap sebentar lagi." ujar Vanessa.

"Hhhh, baiklah, baiklah!"

.

.

.

"Ah." Reo mengambil nafas. "Musim panas! Bukankah musim yang indah?"

"Indah? Kau bilang indah?" bentak Elliot. "Aku akan datang ke pesta pendewasaan tak jelas milik Oz Vessalius itu di negara antah berantah!"

"Dan tentu saja aku akan ikut."

"Hei, sebentar." Elliot berjalan menuju salah satu tangkai bunga.

"Hng?" Reo melihat kearah bunga itu.

"Apa benar Vanessa mengoleksi bunga ini?" tanya Elliot bingung.

"Eh, apa ada yang salah dengan bunganya?" balas Reo.

"Bunga Monkshood." desis Elliot.

.

.

.

—_**Monkshood.**_

…_Musuh terbesarmu, ada di dekatmu._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Ia tak mau melihat._

_Ia tak mau mendengar._

_Ia menolak keberadaannya._

_Keberadaan yang selama ini ia benci._

_Walapun sebenarnya, hidupnya sangat bergantung kepada hal yang ia benci._

_Ia membeci kenyataan tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_Darah._

_Darah._

**DARAH.**

"Sejak kapan?"

_Suara itu terdengar serak._

_Tidak, tidak._

_Ia berusaha tak mendengar._

_**Tidak.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi pemegang kontrak illegal…?" bisiknya.

.

_Takut._

_Sedih._

**Marah.**

"Elliot."

"Sejak kapan, Reo?" ujarnya terbata – bata.

.

.

.

_Ingatlah._

_Pada dasarnya, kau dapat membuatnya tetap hidup._

_Tapi bukan berarti kau menyelamatkannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Terlambat._

_**Egois.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kau bohong._

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat…"

"Elliot, hei, itu bukan—"

"Reo, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat, bahwa aku…"

Kau…

**"—pemenggal kepala?" **

_Bukan._

_Tidak._

_Itu salah._

.

.

.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua.

.

.

.

_Mulutnya terkunci._

_Nafasnya tercekat._

_._

_._

_._

"Aaah, disini rupanya."

Dia.

Tuan—

**"Vincent."** desisnya.

"Langsung saja." Ujarnya —dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin mati ditanganku, atau mati perlahan oleh Oz?"

.

.

.

_Tidak._

_Ia tak ingin melihat._

_**Tidak. **_

_Jangan pergi._

_Jangan hilang._

.

.

.

"**Tidak keduanya."**

.

.

.

_Pandangannya miris._

_ Si rambut hitam mulai menangis._

_ Tidak._

_ Ini tak boleh terjadi._

**"Jadi… hhh… maaf saja." **nafas Elliot tersengal – sengal, sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Walaupun ia tahu, pada akhirnya ia akan…

.

.

.

"**Humpty Dumpty, aku—"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Darah, darah, darah. _

**Kau pembohong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si rambut hitam menangis untuk yang ketiga kalinya._

_Segelap apapun ruangan disana…_

_Ia masih bisa melihat kenyataan di depannya._

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Akhir musim panas.**

"Di musim semi, kau nyaris mati karenaku. Di musim panas, kau memberiku bunga krisan. Walaupun aku sempat jijik denganmu." ujarnya dengan tertawa hambar.

"Di musim gugur, aku masih dapat melihatmu. Sedangkan di musim salju, kau memberiku bunga hawthorn."

Laki – laki itu berjongkok di depan makan seseorang.

Ia mulai meletakkan sebuket bunga Sweet Pea.

**—Sweet Pea. Selamat tinggal.**

**.  
><strong>

"Apa kau menyesal karena memberikan bunga hawthorn itu kepadaku?"

**—Hawthorn. Harapan.**

**.  
><strong>

Ia tahu persis, makam itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau bilang aku harus selalu ada di sisimu, bagaimana bisa jika kau tak ada lagi di dunia ini?"

Laki – laki itu menaruh setangkai bunga iris di atas makam itu.

**—Iris. Pertemanan sangatlah berarti.**

**.  
><strong>

"Walaupun disaat akhir hayatmu, aku belum bisa memberikanmu kenyataan yang kusembunyikan."

Laki – laki itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai menaruh kembali setangkai bunga bittersweet.

**—Bittersweet. Kenyataan.**

**.  
><strong>

"Dimanapun kau berada…"

.

.

.

Jubah merah laki – laki itu tertiup angin.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi sahabat terbaikku."

Terakhir, sebuket bunga krisan.

**—Krisan. Sahabat terbaik.**

**.  
><strong>

"Maafkan aku."

Laki – laki itu merunduk, menangis.

—**dan si rambut hitam menangis, untuk keempat kalinya.**

.

.

.

_Kau bilang__,__ musim panas itu indah._

_Berarti, jika musim panas ini berakhir, hal yang indah berubah menjadi hambar._

_Dan akan menjadi pahit, jika melewatkan musim panas tanpamu._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau bilang, menangis bukanlah jalan keluar dari suatu permasalahan._

_Tapi…_

_Menangis dapat mengungkapkan sesuatu._

—_sesuatu yang tak dapat diungkapkan kata – kata._

_._

_._

_._

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Let your tears flow and where they go, let your sorrows follow ~Dodinsky  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_/fin/  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>YEAHHHH!<strong>

**SPECIAL THANKS TO BETA YANG SUDAH... APA YA HAHAHAHH *stress***

Untuk **fariacchi** -san yang sudah menginspirasikan saya.

for **Rejected-frogotten love** that inspired me~ haha~ I know you won't read this, but thanks!**  
><strong>

**FICT BIADAB INI JADI! HAHAHAHAHH**

**HUAHAUHUHHHUHU *stress***

Jadi~ berhubung ada mbak plot bunny

Glo memutuskan untuk nulis~ bahahaha

gaje? iya.

note: Kenapa 'kali pertama'? Glo pake frasa DM :D ***APAAN TUH GLO GATAU HAHAHHHA***

**Behind the scene:**

* * *

><p><em>"Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Ia sedang sibuk sekarang."<em>

_"Sibuk, ya..." ujar Elliot lirih._

_"Kakakmu baru saja pergi untuk membeli peti mati, kukira kau tak akan bangun lagi."_

_**"WUAPAAAAH?"**_

* * *

><p>Dan menurut saran Taviabeta-Primavera, Glo ga jadi nyisipin itu XD<strong><br>**

Oh ya, **happy friendship day! Walaupun sebenarnya setiap hari adalah friendship day** :D

'hari ini, gak beautiful day.' ;( eh itu mah iklan wakakkak

anehnya ini plot bunnies tapi juga kena WB...

**GIMANA DONG HAHAHAHAH *eh***

**note lagi: KALENDER BERDASARKAN HARVEST MOON HAHAHAHAHA GOMEN T_T  
><strong>

udah dulu ya~

Makasih banyak untuk yang ngebaca :) dan terimakasih juga yang udah review.

**Thanks for baca - baca this gaje cerita! XD**_  
><em>


End file.
